Recovery
by Cappsy
Summary: Max is on a mission. She is trying to bring all her siblings home. She is determined to bring them all home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own this show.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Two motorcycles pull inside the gates and the gates immediately shut. A man approaches as the riders were dismounting and removing their helmets. He stopped in front of them and they move to attention position. "At ease," He waited a moment for them to change positions. "Any luck?"

"No sir the lead didn't pan out, it was a dead end. Tallahassee was a dud," one of the riders said. They were clearly annoyed by this. A couple of men came up and p grabbed the bikes to take them to a garage.

"Don't worry we'll find them and bring them back. Now go shower and then return to your normal schedule. Understood?"

"Sir Yes Sir."

"Dismissed," The two saluted and then walked off. The one that spoke before seemed to be somewhere else.

"We'll get them Max. I know we will. We're better than them, better trained."

"What? Huh? Oh, I know Jace. There is no question that we will bring them back."

"Where were you just now?"

"Oh just reliving that night in '09."

_FLASHBACK: _

_They had all decided to leave except for Jace. Max had tried to get her to come, but she didn't want to. She stayed behind. Max finally caught up with the rest of the group. Zack had told them to split up. Max disagreed. She didn't think it was a good idea at all. Nothing good could come of it. Ultimately though, Zack was their leader so she listened and did as he said. She was paired with Jondy. They had somehow made it over the fence. They started to cross the water outside the fence when a problem arose. The ice broke underneath Max and she fell in._

_She swam back up to the ice. She looked through and what she saw made her blood boil. Jondy had left her. As partners they were supposed to help each other no matter what. Max started to hit the ice to try and break it. By that time the soldiers had ascended onto the ice. They heard a noise beneath their feet. They told the people on the snowmobiles and in the jeeps to turn them off. They looked down and saw Max trying to break through the ice. They grabbed a pole from the back of a jeep and smashed a hole in the ice near her. Max swam over and jumped out. There were men positioned around the hole to shoot her when she came out. They were surprised when they didn't need to._

_Max had put her hands behind her head and laced her fingers. She then dropped to her knees. Lastly she lay completely down. They were trained to assess a situation and surrender if they knew that was the only possibility of making it out alive. Four men moved forward. Two held her legs and one pushed down on her midsection. The last cuffed her. They then lifted her and put her in the jeep._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Betrayal sucks."

"And that my sister is a lesson they need to learn."

"Oh yes we will teach those traitorous rats a lesson."

"Gods do you remember when we first had to face the Colonel?"

_FLASHBACK_

_The jeep pulled up to Colonel Lydecker at the same time two guards were dragging a young X5 to him. "Why did you bring her out here?"_

"_She didn't run with the rest of her Unit sir. She was apart of unit 1 and she alone chose to stay."_

_Lydecker turned to the soldier that had come out of the jeep. "Tell me; isn't this jeep supposed to be out hunting down escaped X5?" The driver gestured to the jeep and the back door opend exposing a soldier. He got out and dragged something out with him. "Tell me weren't you guys searching outside the fence?"_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Then why the hell is she breathing and not a corpse. I thought my instructions about termination once outside the fence were clear."_

"_Yes Sir, however 452 is an interesting case. We found her trapped underneath the ice of that pond a mile outside the fence. We broke the ice so she could get out and we planned on shooting her the moment she came out, but then she surrendered. She got in to surrender position and didn't fight us at all when we cuffed her."_

"_Interesting," He turned to Max. "452 do you plan on trying to join your Unit members?"_

"_No Sir, they deserted from their duties. They are traitors and rats. They are nothing to me."_

"_Very good." He turned to his soldiers. Take them and put them in Psy-ops. Tell the doctors not to do anything until I get there. The soldiers nodded and Jace and Max were led away._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah, I thought for sure I was going to be shot on the spot."

"I thought you were too. I was really surprised when he let us keep our identities."

_FLASHBACK:_

_Lydecker was talking to the Psy-ops doctor. "Am I clear?" The doctor nodded. "Okay so just so we are absolutely clear. These two are to be reindoctrinated. They are to be shown that their old Unit are traitors like everyone else. However they are not to lose their individual identities they created. They are to remember exactly who they are. 494 and 522 as well, though the rest of their Unit are to lose the identities they created. I have something planned for these four. It is key that my instructions are followed exactly. This needs to work out flawlessly._

_END FLASHBACK_

Once they reached the barracks they went in to the female showers. "I wonder how Alec and Biggs are doing anyway."

"Oh I know it's been so long. We've been gone for awhile. Stupid dead ends."

"Relax Max we'll find them." Max nods and the two finished getting ready to train. As soon as they were ready they left and headed for the training grounds. They started searching for the other two members of their squad as soon as they got there. They found them doing crunches.

Max smirked and yelled over to them, "You two do know that no matter how hard you try Jace and I will always be more toned right?" The guys raise their heads to see who was talking. They grinned when they realized it was Max.

"How was the mission Maxie?" Alec asked as he stood up. Jace sent Alec a glare.

"A dead end once again." Biggs laughed as he realized that Alec just put Max back in to a pissy mood.

He decided to save Alec the pain of dealing with Jace, "Cheer up Maxie. We train on the bikes in a half hour."

"Really? I can't wait to ride my baby again!"

"What is ti with you and that bike Maxie? I mean it isn't even one of the best models, it's a ninja," Alec inquired. Jace and Biggs braced themselves for the tirade that was sure to come.

"It's an extension of my soul."

"I bet it is," Alec quipped. The two continued to banter as the group made their way to the bikes.

Lydecker watched this special squad of his interact. His initial battle with the committee paid off.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Colonel, tell me this is a joke."_

"_I can't do that sir."_

"_What exactly are you attempting here?"_

"_To create the ultimate squad of X5 transgenics."_

"_How when they have a sense of being an individual?"_

"_Well, I believe that if they are left with this sense and trained with it in mind then it will create a superior soldier."_

"_Are you sure of this?"_

"_Fairly certain sir, before they escaped that Unit was above the rest. They will also be my personal project so if anything goes wrong I can terminate the project immediately."_

"_I want monthly updates until further notice."_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Dismissed."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Yes, it paid off indeed. Not only were they a good squad, but they were indeed the best. They had the highest success rate out of the entire project. Not to mention he has not had a single discipline issue with them since that day in '09. That was both the best and worst day for the facility he thought as he watched them ride off. Just then an office worker handed him a report. He opened the report and sighed. Time to get back to business.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

What do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My name is not James Cameron. Nor am I related in any way. Enough said.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Lydecker was reading over the report. This was definitely something to look into. "494 and 452 to my office," he says over the intercom. Both show up in no time. They stand at attention awaiting orders. "At ease soldiers. There is a situation in Seattle that I need the two of you to go deep-cover on. It seems that there is a man looking up information about people with barcodes on their necks. The problem is he is untraceable. The closest we can get is that he resides in Seattle. I need you two to go and scope out the city and see if you can find him. I then need you to capture him. You are not authorized to terminate. We need to know how he knows about us and who he is helping. Also download all files he has. They may be helpful later. Understood?"

"Sir yes Sir." They answer together.

"When do we head out Sir?"

"Leave time is in an hour. You'll take your motorcycles. It will be easier to navigate the city. Dismissed."

They salute and head to the barracks to grab a bag. "We're basically searching for a needle in a hay stack."

"Aw Maxie don't you think we can do it."

"Shut up you idiot. I'm just saying it won't be easy."

"Would it be any fun if it was easy?"

"Yeah but this means that I have to spend more time with you than I already do. Not to mention alone."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"Whatever let's just pack and get going." Alec shrugs and they get their bags ready and leave.

X5X5X5X5X5X5X5X5

Some time later they are at the city limits. They enter and search for a place to stay. "Hey you, why's that area empty?"

"They call it Terminal City. There was a chemical spill or something and it is dangerous for people to be there too long."

"Thanks." The man just walks off. "Looks like the perfect place for us Max. No one will come looking for us here."

"Okay well let's go see if we can find a decent apartment building." Alec nodds and they head inside.

X5X5X5X5X5X5X5X5

Jace and Biggs had been sent to LA. There was a possible female 09er spotting. They were roaming the city looking for any signs of the woman. "I hate searching big cities," Jace moans after they had been searching for two hours with not even a trail to follow.

"Hey we're lucky. Alec told me Max and him were sent to Seattle to search for someone," Biggs replies.

"Yeah that does sound worse. Anyway I'm pretty sure we should go to the slums. There is no way any smart person especially an X5 with even a little training would hide out in this upscale area."

"I think you're right. Let's head out." Jace nods and they make their way to the less extravagant side of LA.

X5X5X5X5X5X5

He was sitting at his desk working on an eyes only broadcast. He just finishes when he hears a noise. "Must you always do that Seth?" He asks as he turns around.

"Sorry Logan, but I have to practice. And why are you complaining? Don't you rely on these skills to get you things that you want?"

"Whatever, so did you get the information that I wanted?"

"Well someone is being an ass today. Maybe I'll just come back tomorrow." Seth starts towards the door.

"Wait, I have some more info for you."

Seth smirks and then turns around, "Oh?"

"Give me the information I asked for and then I'll tell you what I know."

"It's just as you thought. He is shipping young women to a barge in the middle of the ocean and then tricking families into paying him to find them. Of course he shows them pictures of dead girls and he and his men keep them for their own pleasure. Here are the coordinates." He throws a wad of paper at Logan. "My information?"

"Well I don't have much except this." He tosses Seth a file.

"So Zack has a bit of a record, why does that not surprise me?"

"I have to get back to work."

"Call me when you need me or have more information." Logan doesn't answer. His face is already glued to his computer screen. Seth walks out and suddenly his cell rings, "Hello?... What okay calm down… No it's fine. Come to Seattle and I will try and help okay?... Okay yeah see you soon." He hangs up and goes sprinting to his apartment to get everything ready.

X5X5X5X5X5X5X5

Brin hangs up the pay phone. She is so happy that Seth had made contact with her about a year ago. Not only does that mean she knows he is okay, but she can go to him when she needs help and she needs help. Those men have been chasing her for weeks. She sprints from the phone booth looking for the next place to take cover. Humvees suddenly turn the corner and she sees two people and runs up to them. "Can I stand behind you for a moment?" They nod and she ducks behind them just in time.

"Are they after you?"

"I think so. They have been following me for the past few weeks. I don't know what I did though. I was just doing what any normal person does. Thank you by the way."

"No problem, don't you think you should get out of town though?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to Washington to stay with a friend. You don't look like you're from around here."

"Oh we just came in to visit a friend, but we can't seem to find her."

"Maybe I can help."

"Oh that's okay we'll be fine. We have been looking for a few days. She must have left town."

"Oh well why don't you come with me to Washington? Who knows maybe she went there."

"Sounds like a plan. When do you want to leave and where do you want to meet?"

"Let's leave in two hours and what motel are you guys staying at we can leave from there." He gives her the name of the motel and they went their separate ways.

X5X5X5X5X5X5X5

At the motel Jace looks at Biggs, "So are we going to grab her now?"

"No she said she was staying with a friend. Probably another 09er."

"But our mission was her. Find her and bring her back. Maybe we should call the Colonel and see what he says."

Biggs nods and pulls out his phone. He places the call and waits, "Colonel Lydecker."

"Colonel this is 522."

"What is the situation?"

"We have found the rogue X5 barcode 734."

"Bring her back immediately."

"Sir there is something else. She is being chased by a military group and is going to leave LA to go to Washington."

"Grab her immediately."

"She says she's going to stay with a friend. I'm wondering if the friend is another rogue."

"Okay go to Washington with her and find out. Also contact 452 and 494 and let them know you are coming."

"Yes sir." Both men hang up.

"What did he say Biggs?"

"He said go with her and to contact Max and Alec."

Jace pulls out her phone, "This is 452."

"Max it's me. We're heading to Washington."

"Oh hey Jace… Why are you coming here?"

"Following dear old Brin, she may be leading us to another of our old unit."

"That's great. Are you coming to the Seattle area?"

"Not sure. I'll send you a text when we find out."

"Okay. Talk to you later. Alec and I have to go to work?"

"Work?"

"Yeah, I'll explain later." Jace laughs and they both hang up.

"Let's finish packing, she'll be here soon." Biggs nods and they throw their stuff into their bags making sure to cover up certain items.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Brin has just made it to the hotel. She sees her two friends loading up a couple of bikes. She drives over to them. "Hey… I just realized we never told each other our names. I'm Brin."

"I'm Bret and this is Jane," Biggs lies.

"Hmm. I like your names. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, curious what part of Washington are we going to? It isn't a small state."

"My friend lives in Seattle. He's lived there for a while now."

"Cool Let's go." Brin turns her bike around and gets ready to head out of the place. Jace sends a quick message to Max saying they were going to Seattle and what their aliases are and then jumps on her bike. The three of them leave immediately and head for Seattle.

X%X%X%X%X%X

Max and Alec walk into Jam Pony. "Ally, Matt right on time, Hot runs to sector nine." He tosses a few packages to the pair and yells at others, "This is not a café back to work bip bip bip."

Max and Alec leave immediately to take the runs out. "Ally, Matt Crash later?"

"Sure OC sounds good." They continue towards sector nine. On the way over Max tells Alec about Jace's call. "Hey Alec, Jace and Biggs are heading towards Washington."

"Oh?"

"Yeah apparently they are following Brin up here and she is leading them to possibly another '09er."

"Are they coming to Seattle?"

"I'm not sure she said she would… Speak of the devil. Yeah they're coming here. She says that they are using the Aliases Bret and Jane."

"When should we be expecting them?"

"No clue. She didn't say."

"Okay so I am going to deliver all of these. You start searching around for anything interesting."

"Got it." They split up and went about their tasks.

Alec had gone through the entire route and was on the last stop. Alec was about to enter a building as someone came out. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I have to drop off a package. I'm a Jam Pony messenger."

"Which floor?"

"The pent house it says."

"I can take it to him he hates being disturbed."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"Sorry, but I need a signature from the recipient."

"Fine I'll go up with you." Alec nods and walks in the man following.

"Mr. Cale? Jam Pony messenger." Alec said as he knocks on the door."

It opens, "What do you need?"

"I have a package for you and I need your signature."

"My friend behind you could have signed for it."

"Not according to company policy."

"Okay well thank you. I must be going now." He says as he signs the form.

"Thank you sir," Alec left. This was quite suspicious. He pulls out a phone, "Max I think I found someone worth watching."

"Good because I have nothing."

"Okay let's drop the log off and head back to the apartment."

"Meet you there."

X%X%X%X%X%X

"Who would send me something via a messenger service?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to try and find the messenger."

"Why?"

"Because he might get suspicious at all the secrecy. I want to try and prevent an investigation."

"Okay, hey the workers are known to hang at a bar called Crash. Try there tonight."

"Okay see you Logan," Seth left and Logan sat there staring at the package.

X%X%X%X%X%X

CRASH THAT NIGHT:

Seth walks in and sees the guy from earlier. He notices him lean over to the girl next to him and whisper in her ear. She looks toward the door then whispers something back. He is too far away to hear what was said even with his advanced hearing. He sighs and walks over to the table. "Is there anymore room here?"

"Don't you need to harass more people trying to do their jobs?"

"Look I'm sorry about that. My friend is very cautious. His wife was kidnapped and murdered a few years ago so he is afraid to let anyone near him." Seth smirked inwardly at his quick thinking.

"Oh well that's bad, but did you really have to be a jackass?"

"Look I really am sorry, I just have a lot going on right now. A friend is coming to town because she got in to some trouble. I'd like to start over if possible."

"We'll get back to you. Come on Ally, we should head home. We have work tomorrow. Sketchy, OC, we'll see you tomorrow." The two spoken to nod as Alec and Max get up. Seth tries to stop them by putting his hand on Max's arm. That was a mistake, "Don't touch her."

"Matt I can take care of myself."

"I know Al I just don't want him touching you."

"I'm sorry I just want to talk to you."

"Talk." Alec glares at him.

"I know it sounds weird, but Logan's a cool guy and so am I. Why don't you come with me to see him tomorrow?"

"Why would you take us to see your friend?"

"Because I don't have that many and would like a few more. Plus I'd hate to think that such a beautiful woman would hate me for something I did to her friend."

"Fine."

"I'll meet you two in front of Jam Pony tomorrow afternoon. When do you get off of work?"

"4 o'clock."

"See you then." Seth left.

Max looks at Alec and goes, "He is really weird, but hey we have access to the apartment now right?"

"Yeah that is a good thing I guess." They left to plot out what they would do when they got in the apartment.

X%X%X%X%X%X%X%X

The group of three finally made it to Seattle. They head in and Brin stops. Jace and Biggs stop as well. "Would you guys like to hang with me and my friend or are you going to look for your friend?"

Jace was about to answer when she saw two people walking. They saw them too because next thing they knew a figure was running toward them. "Jane! There you are. We were so worried about you guys."

"Yeah Ally and I were about to report you missing."

"Aw you missed us that much."

"I didn't Ally did. Hey Bret is this all your stuff? I can take you to the apartment."

"Sounds great man."

Jace breaks free from the hug, "Did you want to join us Brin?"

"No I know where my friend lives. Let's not be strangers okay?"

"Matt and I work at Jam Pony and Jane and Bret are going to be. You can find us there."

"Okay see you later then."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

No cliff hangar. Anyway I think I know where this is going next and yes it is going to start going at a slower pace soon. Please review it makes me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am nowhere near creative enough to come up with something like this.

Sorry about the wait I could not get this to come out right and then I got busy with graduation and getting ready to start college.

Some parts may go fast but that is on purpose. I don't want to dwell on them too long because I have other stuff I would rather get to.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Alec and Max hop on the motorcycles with Jace and Biggs. They drive them to Terminal City and make sure no one was watching before they enter. As soon as they get inside they park the bikes near their own.

"Wow you guys picked the most abandoned part of the city… Why?" Biggs asks.

"Because humans don't come here because they can't handle the chemicals that were spilled," Alec answers as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Jace asks.

"We got ourselves jobs. We use them to search the city. We work for a messenger service. Today is the first day in we actually might have found something."

"Nice Max. Now what is this about us getting jobs as well?" Biggs asks as he sits on the couch in the apartment.

"Sorry, it was the first thing I could think of and plus we couldn't exactly tell her where we live now could we?"

"Whoa no need to get defensive, I was just curious."

XXXXXX

Seth's Apartment:

Brin knocks on the door and smiles when it opens. She hugs Seth. He grabs her bag and carries it inside.

Seth decides to skip the pleasantries, "Were you followed?"

"No, they didn't dare when there were witnesses."

"Witnesses?"

"Yeah I met a couple in LA. I hid behind them as a caravan drove by. They were looking for some friends and figured she left the city so I invited them to come to Seattle with me. It turns out their friends were here too. I'm going to try and meet up with them again. They seem really nice."

"Just be careful Brin. If they find out what you are we could be in trouble."

"I know I know."

XXXXXX

NEXT DAY 4 o'clock:

Seth was waiting outside of Jam Pony with Brin. Logan had agreed to meet the messengers. Seth needed to take Brin there because he was hoping Logan could help her with the army convoy.

At that moment Max and Alec walked out. "Matt Ally, hey over here. This is my friend that I was telling you about. Her name-"

"Wow small world. Are Bret and Jane here?"

"Yeah they're inside talking to Normal. They'll be out in a minute."

"Hey Seth mind if my friends tag along as well?"

"The more the merrier right?" Brin smiled at him and then saw her two friends from LA walk out.

"Hey guys we're all going to meet a friend of Seth's he-"

She was cut off by a loud bang. Suddenly smoke filled the area. All six transgenic were on high alert, but they couldn't see anything through the smoke. When it finally cleared everyone looked around. Two of them were missing. Immediately two cell phones were out.

"Logan, track all military vehicles coming in and out of the city now."

"Colonel we have a code Tango Tango Foxtrot Golf. Yes Sir. No Sir. Understood."

"What did he say Alec?"

"We need to search for her and wait for further instructions. He's on his way in."

"A friend of mine said that he found what looks like a military base. It's a possibility that they took Brin and Ally there. I'm going to see what I can do to get your friend back."

The three of them nodded like they were going to go home and wait. As soon as Seth was out of view they were headed towards the base. They would get Max and Brin back.

XXXXXXX

Max and Brin were sitting in what could only be described as jail cells. They didn't have to wait long though. Lydecker came through. Between him, Alec, Jace, and Biggs they were out within three hours. Brin didn't see it as a good thing and tried to fight her way out. One out of practice transgenic cannot take on four highly trained ones however. She was quickly knocked out and shipped back to Manticore.

All of them left except for Max and a contingency of Manticore black-ops that were assigned to see if they could capture at least one more '09er.

XXXXXX

Seth was at Logan's apartment waiting for his siblings. He contacted Zack about Brin possibly being taken by Manticore. Now Zack and Zane were on their way to see if the three of them could get Brin back without calling the others. As soon as they got there all three of them ran to the base.

They went to the area where prisoners were kept. To say they were surprised when Max was the only one there.

"Ally where's Brin?" Seth asked as he opened the door.

"The same place you'll be." Suddenly black-ops appeared from nowhere. Seth quickly knocked out Max and they ran from the base. They had to get Brin back. They didn't escape to be forced to go back.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I'm sorry I know this isn't the best chapter ever. Next one should be a little better at least


	5. Chapter 5

I still don't own Dark Angel. I wish I did but alas I am a poor college student.

Really really sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out. No excuse. I hope some are still willing to read this

X~X~X~X

Max opened her eyes and groaned. She was being held in some worn-down abandoned building. There was no one in the room with her but she was tied to the chair tightly. She could not believe that not only was she knocked out by an '09er, but black ops was incompetent enough as to where she was taken hostage. Seth walked into the room.

"Who are you really?" Max laughed. He didn't even bother to check her barcode. Being on the outside really made him forget everything they were taught.

"I'm pretty sure the colonel will throw me in psy-ops if I answer that."

"Look I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't answer my questions. Who are you?"

"I am me." Seth sighed and walked in front of her.

"One last chance before I get physical. Who are you?"

"Kiss my transgenic ass." Seth sent a blow to her face. "Man the outside has softened you up. Was that supposed to hurt?"

Seth let blows rain down on her.

XXXX

In the other room the rest of the '09ers were gathered. "Seth said that they were posing as everyday citizens?" Tinga asked.

Zack nodded, "Yes, and they were very convincing." Seth walked out. "Did you get any answers?"

"No all she did was mock me and make smart ass remarks." Jondy jumped up and stormed towards the door. "Jondy where are you going?"

"I lost one sister and I'll be damned if I lose another." She blamed herself for Max's death. She left her when she fell in the pond. She didn't realize Max wasn't behind her until it was too late. Humvees and soldiers had swarmed the pond. She got inside and looked at the transgenic in front of her. She had a split lip but still held a smirk.

Jondy marched right up to her and yanked her head forward. She moved her hair away from her neck and looked at the barcode. She gasped. She let her go and backed up.

"Now why he didn't do that to begin with I don't know." Jondy continued to back up until she ran into the door. She quickly opened it and ran out slamming it as she left. The others looked concerned.

"What did she say Jondy?" Tinga asked as she reached for her sister. Jondy just shook her head and moved away. She composed herself and then walked back into the room.

"Is it really you?"

Max threw her head back and laughed. "No, I'm a ghost. How many of you are here anyway? I'd like to know how many of you I can bag all at once." Jondy looked confused and Max just looked at her with a smug expression. She stood up making the restraints fall as she did so. "Really you think you guys would have known we're much harder to contain. Then again none of you really know much about us anymore."

"GUYS! SHE BROKE FREE!" Suddenly the door opened and the rest of the '09ers flooded the room.

"The whole group? Just to save little old Brin and contain me? I feel special."

"What's your name?" Zack demanded.

"Well here's where I would normally be all we don't have names blah blah blah blah. Names are unnecessary blah blah blah. As for my designation yakity yakity. Instead I'll just say ask her." Max gestured to Jondy.

Jondy took a breath, "I thought you died. There was no way…"

"I thought we established I'm a ghost." "Max smirked, "Really though, I'm obviously not dead if I'm standing here." The group looked confused.

"Max?" Jondy whimpered. The whole group looked at Jondy and their captive in shock. It couldn't be.

XXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY KNOCKED HER OUT AND YOU GUYS LOST THEM?" Lydecker was livid. His best soldier has been captured.

"The '09ers who came to rescue X5-734 were quick. It seems that at least those three still train and work out."

"LEAVE. 494, 522, and 798 REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW." He calmed slightly when they were there stood at attention. "452 was captured by enemies. You will be returning to Seattle. I want you to tear that city apart until she is found. Am I understood?"

"Sir yes sir." All three saluted and immediately turned on their heels and left. They would get Max back. They had to.

X~X~X~X

Not my best but I wanted to get something out. I hope someone is still out there and I should have the next chapter up soon.

Question... I kinda sorta want to pair Max with Syl or Jondy... Any objections?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dark Angel. Sadly I don't own mozzarella sticks either… I ate them

I'm focusing on Max and the '09ers this chapter. Don't worry. I won't forget about Brin and those at Manticore.

_"Max?" Jondy whimpered. The whole group looked at Jondy and their captive in shock. It couldn't be._

X~X~X~X~X

Max grinned manically. Zack, Zane, Seth, Krit, and Ben surged forward. In a combined effort they managed to bring Max to the ground. Seth quickly knocked her out using her pressure points. After they were sure she was out they eased off a little, but still kept a hold on her. Slowly Syl, Tinga, and Jondy made their way closer. Kneeling down Tinga gently moved Max's hair away from her neck. She nearly cried when she saw the familiar barcode. The one they had all longed to see again.

"It's really her. It's our baby sister." The guys got up and Tinga immediately pulled the other girl into her arms. She rocked the unconscious form and held on as if she were afraid it would all be a dream if she let go. "I'm taking her to my room."

"Tinga you can't she's Manticore." Everyone could hear the pain in Zack's voice at the thought of having to tie her up.

Tinga stood and walked to the door with Max in her arms, "I don't care. I'll watch over her and cuff her to the bed if absolutely necessary, but she will not be treated like a prisoner. She's our sister damn it." Tinga carried her out and immediately to what she called her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to wrap around Max. Syl and Jondy came in and sat on either side of Tinga. They stroked Max's hair and back gently. Tears were escaping from all three girls.

"She must feel so betrayed." Jondy got up and left the room. She came back in a moment later and sat back down. She ran the cloth she had grabbed over Max's face and gently cleaned the cuts. She stroked Max's hair and cried. After a while Tinga left to get food and Syl stood guard at the door. That was to keep the boys out just as much as it was to keep Max in. Jondy stayed on the bed holding Max tightly to her. She stroked Max's hair and whispered how sorry she was over and over.

Max started to stir and Jondy tightened her grip in preparation. Max kept her eyes closed and her breathing even as she took in her surroundings. Jondy didn't loosen her grip in case Max was trying to trick her, but she did start talking to the girl she assumed was sleeping. "I'm so sorry Maxie. I thought you were right behind me. By the time I realized you weren't it was too late. The pond was being swarmed and I had no way of getting to you. I have regretted my error ever since. I thought you were dead. I even went back to the pond to try and find you after they all left. I tried to find you I swear." Jondy leaned her head down and began to cry onto the sleeping form.

Max lay there listening to what Jondy was saying. Tears came to her eyes. She nuzzled her head into Jondy's chest as she let the words wash over her. It was an accident. She wasn't purposely abandoned. Max slowly opened her eyes and looked at the person holding her. She saw the pain and guilt written all over the face and it broke something in her. The angry revenge driven transgenic lost the anger and the wish for revenge.

What happened next startled Jondy. She wasn't prepared for it at all.

X~X~X~X~X

See I was faster this time Though I will admit it is sadly shorter than I wanted.

I need input:

Should Max have feelings for Jondy? Should she just see her as her sister?

How should Max react to the rest of the group? Should she escape or want to stay?

I need answers before I start writing the next chapter because the rest of the story hinges around these few details 


End file.
